runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Xsdvd/Pars II
andere wiki wil je alsjeblieft op mijn wiki pagina's maken het heet: http://nl.runescape9info.wikia.com/ ook een site met badges laat een bericht of je er paginas wil maken kies uit: ja soms of neen (Foxyproxy dec 23, 2010 19:03 (UTC)) RE:andere wiki het gaat om runescape artikels en ook om badges ps:mijn account is gehackt (Foxyproxy dec 23, 2010 20:47 (UTC)) re neen charmed0009 die acc is geahakt op runescape lvl 86 (Foxyproxy dec 23, 2010 20:50 (UTC)) re: hi xsdvd ik wil je iets vragen hoe moet je die badge verdienen kiekje? wil je het uitleggen want er zijn een paar moderator's die niet antwoorden (Shershah zarin dec 28, 2010 11:43 (UTC)) re: goed goed ik zal deze wiki niet bewerken hoor maar hoe moet je die badge kiekje verdienen? leg het me uit alsjeblieft (Shershah zarin dec 28, 2010 11:46 (UTC)) mooi blog hallo RE: Hi, eerlijk gezegd ben ik niet zo goed in de code die daarvoor gebruikt wordt (CSS), maar ik zal het sjabloon eens bekijken en zien of ik er iets aan kan doen. Ik zal je een bericht sturen als het me lukt, anders niet. jan 19, 2011 13:47 (UTC) re: blockade zonder reden! xsdvd jij hebt mij geblockeert voor drie dagen niet mcfaker maar als ik niet ingelogt ben heb je me geblockeert zonder reden als je toch een reden vindt hoor ik het graag en als ik geen reden hoor ga ik aanklagen aan de hulp wiki je hebt niet eens een reden toegevoegd warom ik geblockeert ben (Mcfaker jan 29, 2011 12:30 (UTC)) Re Droptables Hoi Xsdvd ik vernieuw de droptables die er al stonden, (graador, kreearra), want de nieuwe versie is iets beter, die laat de acctuele grand exchange prijs zijn, dat had de vorige nog niet. Quilafa jan 29, 2011 22:02 (UTC) :Goed idee, maar ik weet niet of het werkt. :Quilafa jan 30, 2011 14:46 (UTC) :PS: volgens mij zijn ze nu al vernieuwd. Re: Beste Xsdvd, Bedankt voor je bericht. Toen ik je Profile zag, zag deze er ook zo uit met al die cijfers en nummers. Ik ging er vanuit dat de andere gebruikers misschien een fout hadden gemaakt met de nummertjes. Ik werd er namelijk niet wijzer van. Ik hoop dat wikia dit gauw op kan lossen. Groeten, Limmeke vraagje Dag Xsdvd. Ik ben nog niet zo lang op runescape wiki, maar ik heb toch al wat artikels gemaakt. Nu, ik heb de meeste artikels gewoon vertaald van het Engels, Frans of Duits. Meestal Engels. Maar is dat wel ok? Anders zou ik best een nieuwe strategie aanbinden, maar ik heb nooit veel inspiratie. Nog iets. Ligt dat aan mijn pc of heb jij ook bij de meeste infoboxen zo rare tekst. allé, hoe moet ik dat uitleggen. Hier is een voorbeeld. op de eerste lijn staat bij mij {| gemw | en dat blijft maar doorgaan. Ligt dit aan mijn pc of is dat gewoon zo? [[Gebruiker:Readywood|Readywood] feb 9, 2011 13:13 (UTC) tip Je zou best de nieuw aangemaakte pagina van Zamorak brew verwijderen aangezien de tekst niet zo koosjer is. Enig idee wie dit zou kunnen zijn? of is dit gewoon een flouwe grappenmaker? Kan ik eigenlijk pagina's verwijderen? groetjes Readywood feb 9, 2011 15:40 (UTC) Graham zarin Beste Xsdvd, Hierbij nodig ik je uit om deel te nemen aan deze discussie en eventueel, als je het nodig vindt, om je mening achter laten. Met vriendelijke groet, Darth Stefan--http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/5/51/BureaucraatKroonKlein.PNG Darth Stefan http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/runescape/nl/images/0/0d/AdministratorKroonKlein.PNG Overleg http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/nl/images/e/e5/Stefan_handtekening.PNG feb 10, 2011 22:52 (UTC) RE:Fallout Wiki Tuurlijk mag dat, vooral binnen andere Wikia wiki's. Wij hebben nl. ook veel overgenomen van de Engelse wiki :). Dus ga vooral je gang! Mark (talk) feb 16, 2011 21:37 (UTC) re:piemel vlo xsdvd heb je piemelsmeer ingelikt ofzo? je kleren komen uit een avalconainer?piemelhoofd?ik stop je hoofd in aarto's hoofd Blablabla... Kleine kindjes... Zo irritant - Xsdvd Wilderness Dag Xsdvd. Er zijn veel artikels aangemaakt of verandert tussen het verwijderen van player killing in de wilderness en de recente update. In die artikels staat nog veel over pvp werelden en het niet kunnen killen van andere spelers in de wilderness. Dit lijkt me redelijk cruciaal. Misschien dat we een waarschuwing kunnen zetten om goed op te letten naar zulke artikels en ze te veranderen. Dit is me opgevallen na het verbeteren van het artikel van edgeville. Misschien heb je een beter idee of doen we gewoon niks? Jij bent de administrator :) groetjes Readywood feb 20, 2011 13:56 (UTC) Dag Xsdvd, kan je de pagina matthias verwijderen. Dit heeft (volgens mij) niks met runescape te maken. groetjes Readywood feb 23, 2011 14:56 (UTC) Hoi Xsdvd, kan je deze anonieme gebruiker even blokkeren, hij heeft bijvoorbeeld elvarg gevandalsizeerd.http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/217.120.32.218 Quilafa mrt 1, 2011 16:34 (UTC) Re: Rollbacker Heel erg bedankt voor de nominatie. Quilafa mrt 5, 2011 18:29 (UTC) Een paar dingen Zaros userbox Het userbox sjabloon van zaros is dit: Deze gebruiker volgt Zaros, god van de Mahjarrat. Volgens mij is het zo beter, aangezien de mahjarrat nu zamorak volgt Deze gebuiker volgt Zaros. De lege god. Vandalist. http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Speciaal:Bijdragen/217.121.177.134 is een vandalist, zou jij hem tijdelijk willen blokkeren? Quilafa mrt 5, 2011 19:28 (UTC) xsdvd hoi xsdvd heel erg bedankt voor je bericht zal ik op letten (Sjon mrt 7, 2011 17:04 (UTC)) oke sorry zal nooit meer gebeuren en bedankt voor het melden (Sjon mrt 9, 2011 18:54 (UTC)) hoi hoi xsdvd ik wil een vraagje stellen waar maak jij die zeer goede bewerkingen?is er een geheim of zo? (Sjon mrt 9, 2011 19:35 (UTC)) ' 'Re Zaros Of gewoon de Ancient god of God van de leegheid Quilafa mrt 11, 2011 18:27 (UTC) Handtekening Hoi Xsdvd, kan je met helpen met mijn handtekening? Ik wil graag iets anders dan: Quilafa mrt 11, 2011 19:11 (UTC) aangezien dit in een gewone tekst niet opvalt. Wil jij dit in een sjabloon zetten? http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Quilafa/Signature. Quilafa mrt 11, 2011 19:11 (UTC) Bedankt: Quilafa mrt 11, 2011 19:22 (UTC) Energy potion Hoihoi Xsdvd, Ik zag dat je de door mij pas aangemaakte pagina hebt bewerkt, dank hiervoor, de potions staan er nu mooi bij. Hier had ik even moeite mee om in te zien hoe dat moest, kan je het even uitleggen hoe je de potions zo op een rij hebt gekregen boven de tabel? Groet, Theo Theothompson mrt 18, 2011 17:01 (UTC) Pet Hoi Xsdvd, Wil je me helpen om het infobox pet sjabloon te vernederlandsen? Mijzelf lukt dat niet. Dank je wel. Quilafa mrt 18, 2011 19:53 (UTC) Infobox Game(2) Hoi Xsdvd, infbox game 2, http://nl.runescape.wikia.com/wiki/Sjabloon:Infobox_Game2 Past niet meer bij de nieuwe bruine runescape wikia kleur, kan je daar misschien wat aan veranderen? Veel Beter nu heb jij ook de tekst een betje veranderd? Duplicaten van engelse versies Om makkelijk duplicaten van engelse plaatjes te kunnen vinden kan je de inhoud van gebruiker:Joeytje50/wikia.js in je eigen wikia.js zetten, en dan naar Gebruiker:Joeytje50/duplicaten gaan en daar komt dan een lijst met duplicaten. Deze kunnen het best worden verwijderd, omdat ze anders verouderen. Even dat je 't weet. mrt 26, 2011 18:55 (UTC) Rollback rechten Hoi Xsdvd, een tijdje geleden heb je mij genomineerd voor Rollback rechten. Nog bedankt daarvoor maar wanneer gaat dat in? Klik hier om naar het Forum voor speciale rechten te gaan. Quilafa apr 2, 2011 10:03 (UTC) Beginnerstext Hoi Xsdvd, Dit berichtje krijgen de voor het eerst bewerkers binnen Dag Quilafa/Problemen op de engelse runescape wikia?/@comment-Emowarriorking-20110406163611, welkom bij de Nederlandse RuneScape Wiki! Laat een bericht achter op een administrators overleg pagina of op het forum als je vragen of problemen hebt. De bewerking die je hebt gedaan is dan je naam, dat klopt niet. Quilafa apr 6, 2011 17:37 (UTC) Poll Ik weet niet hoe je een poll maakt, zou jij je het me kunnen uitleggen, Xsdvd, dat zou heel fijn zijn. [[Gebruiker:Jorissoris|Jorissoris]] apr 7, 2011 18:21 (UTC) Pm Ik vraag mij af of je mensen binnen de RuneScape Wiki ook kan pm'en, kan dat, Xsdvd? [[Gebruiker:Jorissoris|Jorissoris]] apr 7, 2011 18:23 (UTC)